Past Uncovered
by Boblol
Summary: When Light has an important project in school he contacts his relatives for help, meanwhile uncovering secrets from his past. As that happens he finds the Death Note and decides to use it for the worlds good. May contain spoilers for people who haven't read or watched the series as I am trying to tie my fan fiction and the series together. Boblol
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything of Death Note..**

* * *

"Light come down to dinner", his mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Or at least he always thought she was his mother.

"Coming Mom! I'll be down in a second!", Light shouted from the desk in his room. He was at the computer doing research for a school project about family origin, hereditary traits, and the history of his family through the years. He was online at a website to find out more about his history, and he was also emailing his relatives. He had just gotten an Email that would change his life from his grandfather.

* * *

Dearest Grandson Light,

I remember when your parents got married as their honeymoon they went to England, and they didn't come back alone! I was surprized when they came home with an adorable toddler named Light. They told me that on their tour of England they passed a little orphanage name Wammy's and saw the children playing outside, and just so happened to see a little boy that they couldn't help but want to add to their new family life. And then your little sister Sayu came around- I remember how well you two played with each other and how you alway stood up for her.

Love,

Grandfather

Light had been confused the first time in a long time, but he would have to wait till after dinner to reply or his sweet mother would begin yelling for him again.

* * *

"Light, you haven't said anything since you came down to dinner! Is something bothering you?", his father said with a deep gruff voice.

"No father, I've just had a long day at school, and I'm tired.", Light lied to his father.

"Light is such a good boy! Studying to be in the law like his father!", cooed his mother,"If only your little sister could be more like you!"

"MOM!", Light and his little sister yelled.

"Sorry! It's just too much fun to pick on you two!", she replied trying to hide a chuckle.

"Well, I need to go back up to my room- I have a lot to study tonight!", Light said after he finished the meal as he jumped from his chair and ran up the stairs before anyone could complain about him always being locked away in his room.

* * *

Light reopened the internet and brought up his Email, he had been thinking at dinner but still didn't know what to say. For the first time in a long time he had been confused and speechless- and both in one day. He finally decided on what to say as he opened up his new Email to respond.

Dearest Grandfather,

My parents told me nothing of this. Are you sure you are correct? Why wouldn't my parents tell me and why would they keep it hidden from the rest of the family? None of the others I have Emailed said anything about me being adopted. I knew I looked nothing like them but I never thought I could be adopted.

Love,

Light

It was late and Light had school the next day so he shut his computer down, and crawled under his sheets. He could hear his parents downstairs watching a comedy show and laughing as he drifted to sleep wondering,'_Why wouldn't they tell me?'._

* * *

**This is my first published fanfiction ever- I've made a few before but ended up throwing them away.. Reviews will be appreciated so if you have a little time please feel free to tell me what you think! I'll post what I have done as often and as quickly as I can but since I'm in school it may be a little hard..**

**Thanks for reading this! :3 **

**Boblol**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a few chapters done but I'll save them and post when I can (hopefully everyday or every other day)**

* * *

The next day Light had trouble paying attention in class for two reasons. There had been a girl murdered at a store the day before, he thought people who committed crimes like that should be killed- the police didn't ever do enough. People were just letting this world rot with criminals. The second reason was he was still wondering about the Email his grandfather sent him. Light knew he should be paying attention- he was head of his class after all and wanted to stay that way; but he couldn't get the two things out of his mind.

During the last period of the day he was looking out the window when out of the corner of his eye he saw something drop. '_A notebook?'_, he thought wondering where it came from and if he was hallucinating due to stress. The bell rang- he was shocked he thought class had started only five minutes ago. Curiosity got the better of him and he wandered towards the spot he thought it had fallen. '_It's probably nothing- why would a notebook fall from the sky?',_ he thought to himself as he searched the grass ahead of him. _'There!'_, he almost shouted out loud as he spotted the black notebook. "Death Note? Probably a joke- but.. I'll take it just in case", he mumbled even though nobody was near him- they were all standing by the front entrance to the school, talking about weekend plans, walking down the pathway to the front gate. Light slowly placed the notebook in his bag not wanting the attention he normally got after school. But he was unlucky and as he walked past a group of girls sitting on a bench they all jumped up and surrounded him.

"Light! You're so handsome and smart!", they all agreed after a brave petite girl shyly said from the edge of the group.

"Light why aren't you dating anyone?", they all questioned all wishing to be his girlfriend or at least go on one date with the top boy- the handsome Light.

"I told you ladies last week I'm not dating until after all the exams are done", he cooly brushed them off ignoring the sighs they all emitted when he called them ladies.

"Oh Light- you're no fun!", they pouted, secretly knowing they would never have a chance with him, hurt he would never date them.

_'I don't like girls from this school anyways',_ he thought to himself as he started walking out the gate. _'They never think for themselves, they always need a guy to tell them what to do- what pitiful excuses for women. At least mom doesn't rely on dad- I hope I can find a woman with a brain who can think for herself.'. _Waiting at a train crossing he was a little surprized to find himself thinking of his mom,_'Who is she really?"_ He shook it off as the end of the train flew pass on the tracks and the gate lifted.

When he was almost home he walked past a crowd staring at one of the many TV's watching the news broadcasts about the increasing violence. '_This world is rotten',_ he found himself thinking for the second time that day. The first being when the Death Note hidden in his bag had first touched the Earth.

* * *

**Alright guys and gals here is chapter 2! If you enjoy it please don't be afraid to leave a comment- even if you don't like it! My cat is attacking my mother so I have to go for today but I promise chapter 3 tomorrow or the next day.**

**(By the way the petite girl is kinda me xD the only added character and she doesn't make a difference what so ever)**

**Dorianimeyaoilover- Hopefully not too much but there may be a little difference on like the potato chip scene (even though that is like one of my favorite things about the series)**

**~Boblol**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO like I just got done typing this and this stupid thing said Please submit an non-empty document. ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! OH MY GOD (LIGHT WHYYYYYYY?) I SERIOUSLY SPENT OVER AN HOUR ON THIS CHAPTER! GRRR FINE I'LL RETYPE IT ALLLLL... :( I hope you people are happy with this xD or I'm going to be upset.. JK love you guys :D**

* * *

Light stepped into the house and slipped off his shoes by the door.

"I'm home mom, I'm going up to my room to study before prep school!', he yelled as he clomped up the stairs to his room. '_The house smells nice, I wonder what's for dinner?..'_, he thought as he reached the top of the stairs.

He opened his door and threw his bag on his bed while he pulled his jacket off and hung it up in his closet before stepping over to his door and locking it. He threw himself onto his bed thinking about all the things that had happened that day. He didn't really need to study that night but no one needed to know that. He often finished his homework while his teachers were lecturing, but didn't want to watch comedy shows with who he had thought were his parents and sister. He could go out if he wanted to but never really felt the want to go out with people his age- he felt older than them most of the time and felt a little awkward to be around them. It wasn't as if he wasn't popular- he had a lot of 'friends' or people who thought they were his friends, thought that they understood him. He was popular with both genders, the guys wanted to be his friend and hang out, the girls wanted to be his.

He found himself thinking about the Death Note, '_What is a Death Note?'_ ,he thought pulling it out of his school bag and flipping through the black leather-covered notebook. '_If this is a prank its a really detailed one',_ amazed at the effort that someone would put in just to pull a prank he got up and walked over to his desk and flipped on the TV. '_Well I guess I have to try it to find out.. What am I thinking!? Killing people is bad though- what if someone actually dies?! Come on Light! Nothing is going to happen its a prank! Anyways even if something happens you can always get rid of the notebook! Just tear out the page and throw it in the river or burn it..'_, thinking about what would happen to him if someone actually did die. _'I guess I'll try it on a criminal first just to be sure.. then once I've tried it and I'm sure it won't work then I can check my Emails'_

Glancing up he watched the news waiting for a criminal to come on and he didn't have to wait long until a news broadcast about a nursery school hostage situation came on. After watching for a minute they showed the suspect's name and face across the middle of the TV screen.

Kurou Otoharada

'_Kurou Otoharada- well I have to test it don't I?', _writing it in the notebook he remembered reading in the rules that the had to remember the face and name to kill. '_40 seconds.. Yeah right like anything is going to happen..'_

38

39

40

41

42

43

44.. _'I knew nothing would happen'_, he thought as he reached out to turn off his TV.

45.. The news suddenly turned back to the reporter as he was frantically looking around, "Something is going on! The children are coming out of the building! What's this?! We just got word that the suspect is dead! The police are denying allegations that they shot the suspect."

_'Dead!? Did I just kill a man?! No I couldn't have! It's just pure coincidence!',_ he turned off the TV and sat back down at his desk refusing to belive that he killed a man. He opened his Email trying to shake off the feeling of guilt in his stomach, he had one new Email in his mailbox and he opened it thinking to himself, '_He deserved to die anyways but I'm positive it was a coincidence- a notebook can't kill people'._

Dearest Grandson Light,

Yes I'm positive that you come from an orphanage, why haven't you're parents told you? I wonder that too, but I'll let you figure out how to tell them and when that way I don't get you into trouble. If you want to find out without telling them the orphanage is named Wammy's and it is located somewhere in England but you are a smart boy Light and I'm sure you'll be able to find it!

Love,

Grandfather

* * *

**Alright guys and gals here is the new chapter! Reviews would be welcome ;3 **

**It makes me sad that my favorite character dies and he only has a small role :( Does anyone else love Matt? He is my favorite *insert sparkly fangirl eyes* L is my second favorite :D Maybe it's just because Matt is adorable!**

**Boblol**


	4. Chapter 4

**By the way guys and gals please don't murder me when you find out the ending xD I don't need to die in your Death Notes please.. I need to ask mom for one of those.. (pondering how much they cost)**

**Yesterday I thought I had more chapters done than I did so I am to the point of making it up as I go- DON'T get confused lol because I have the plot all planned out its just I have to add all the stupid details that are going to kill me xD So if the chapters start coming out slow or something its because I'm having trouble concentrating**

**Today I found myself sitting like L with my thumb in my mouth! And then I couldn't consentrate until I ate candy :o OMG I am like to the point in the fandom where you find yourself slipping further and further in xD... It probably doesn't help I read like a million little one-shots last night right before falling asleep :o I need to stop doing that xD **

**Note to self: Sayu is born when Light is 3 years old.. perfect :D**

***squeal* watching the anime while typing this chapter Matsuda is sooo cute!**

* * *

Light sent a quick thank you to his grandfather before opening up a new tab on his browser, he opened his favorite search engine and searched 'Wammy's House'. After opening a few websites he found the one he wanted, in the right-hand corner it had a picture of the orphanage surrounded by beautiful English scenery, with fancy font across the left-hand corner spelling out Wammy's House.

_'Got it, now to only find their Email address or phone number to get information- if they have any left.', _he scanned the page with his eyes before seeing across the bottom the address of the orphanage without an Email address or phone number. He scoffed,'_What is this? The 1800's? What kind of place of business doesn't have an Email address or phone number anymore?... Well its not like I can't just write a letter even the stupidest person in my school can do that.'_

He got out his favorite pen and his unused calligraphy paper that he had got for Christmas years ago- before computers became cool.

To the Director of Wammy's House,

My name is Light Yagami. I was adopted from Wammy's House in 1989 at the age of three, now in 2003 my grandfather has told me that I was adopted by my parents on their honeymoon in England. My parents never told me anything about being adopted, and if I were to ask them they would probably lie to avoid me getting hurt- if anything it hurts me worse that they wouldn't tell me. My parents are Soichiro and Sachiko Yagami. If you have any information left about me at all I would like to see it if it wasn't against policies or if you even had anything left. I don't think I would be able to come to England so I was wondering if you could ship what you had left about me to Japan?

Sincerely,

Light Yagami

He sat and stared at his letter for a while before deciding that it was good enough and digging through his drawers to find an envelope. He found one and folded the paper into thirds before carefully placing it inside the white envelope. He sealed the envelope and flipped it over writing the address and return address on the front while pulling a stamp out of his drawer and placing it on the corner of his envelope.

'_There now I'll just take this to prep school with me and drop it off in a mailbox on the way home since the post office won't be open at 7:30',_ dropping the letter into his bag on the bed. '_I still have half an hour until prep school I wonder if dinner is done?'_, as he unlocked his bedroom door he opened it to see Sayu standing on the other side with her hand raised to knock on his door.

"Oh Light! Mom told me to tell you it's time for dinner!", she said as she hopped down the stairs to the dining room.

"Cool- I was just on my way down to ask her if it would be done soon.", he said with a second glance back into his room as he shut the door behind him, and followed his sister down the stairs but not as energetically as she had.

* * *

"So dad how's work been going?", Sayu pried from their father.

'_Sayu can be so annoying at times- but I still love her after all she is.. well I'm not sure anymore who she is..',_ Light couldn't help but to think that he was sitting next to strangers, ones he had grown used to after living with for fourteen years. He couldn't belive he was adopted, he couldn't belive he found a notebook that could kill people, he couldn't belive he killed a man, he didn't know what to belive- he couldn't belive anything anymore. But he didn't know all the secrets of his past yet- and how with each secret he unwound the more he was liable to get hurt.

"Light, why are you frowning? Is it not good that your father is happy with work?!", his mother asked getting upset that he was frowning right after his father had told Sayu that he loved work but had a lot of paperwork and things to do.

"No mom! What gave you that idea?! I was just thinking about the essay coming up for history class that's due next week- I think I need to re-do it!", Light said getting upset that his mother would imply such things against her own son. '_That's right.. I'm not her son so it wouldn't hurt her as much would it?'_, thinking those kinds of things was making his stomach upset, even if she wasn't his mother she did have to put up with him for fourteen years but she would only have to put up with him until he turned eighteen when he would start college and hardly be at home.

"Oh Light, I didn't mean to get upset its just I love your father so much.", she called out as he stood up and went up the stairs to his room to get his things for prep school. As he reached the top of the stairs he heard his mother murmur to his father, "Sometimes I worry about him- maybe the stress of being a top student in Japan is too much for him.", his father tried to comfort his mother but it was no use as she broke into tears.

'_I hate hearing her cry.. it always makes me feel responsible even when I'm not..'_, his train of thought went back to the notebook, '_What am I going to do with this thing? I should probably test it again but I only have five minutes till I have to leave for prep school- I guess I can take it with me no harm in doing that right? I better start getting ready for prep school now..'_ He shoved the notebook into his school bag that was laying in a heap on his bed while he grabbed a jacket out of his closet and threw it on, then he grabbed his bag, shut his door behind him, and walked down the stairs to the front door.

"Light are you ready for prep school tonight?", his mother seemed to have forgotten about the incident that had happened only five minutes before.

"Yeah mom, I'm putting my shoes on!", Light however had not forgotten and was still sore from the doubt she had in him. He slipped on his shoes and unlocked the door stepping out into the November night air, breathing in the smell of fall changing into winter. "Bye mom!", he called out as he shut the door behind him hoping that his mother would lock it as a family down the street had a robber break in while they were eating and were lucky that they didn't get killed. Crime was increasing everywhere you looked no matter what- and the world was slowly turning into a living hell.

* * *

Light was bored in prep school- most of the kids were, there wasn't much to do. Being top student made it worse because he got things done way before the rest of his class did- most were only halfway done when he was finished. So Light pondered- the two things were still stuck on his mind as he wished class was over so that he could drop off the letter.

He saw two of the class bullies picking on a guy pestering him for twenty dollars, Light didn't do anything- he knew they would back off if he went near but decided not to get involved he didn't want trouble later. '_I need to try it on someone else what about one of those two? I'm sure no one would miss guys like them.. but just to be on the safe side- the safe side?! Light, are you really falling for it? A notebook that kills people- come on it isn't real its pathetic of you to even think that.. but still I shouldn't write people's names that I'm close to- if it by chance works I don't want the police to catch me.. Light you are becoming pathetic.. must be all the stress- funny that's what mom said.. Who is she? If she isn't my mother then who is she?'. _Thoughts racing a million miles a minute he almost didn't realise that prep school was over for the night as everyone else stood up and left.

Stepping out of the doors he took yet another deep breath- he loved the smell of the outdoors even if he didn't like going out all that much. '_So many people take what they have for granted.', _he thought as he saw a fellow student yelling something about his mom always being late to pick him up, '_Sometimes I wonder if the world would be better off without people like that.'_ As he turned and began walking home- remembering the letter in his bag he headed towards a store that had a mailbox outside of it, which thankfully wasn't to far off the path to his house.

As he got to the store he saw an attractive woman leaving, and heard a group of motorcycles heading in his direction. He pondered going up to the woman and possibly throwing out a pick up line and giving her his number, but then he saw the motorcycles and the riders attached to them. The motorcycles pulled up and surrounded her the leader stepping off his bike and telling his 'boys' to grab her. Light calmly walked into the store ignoring what was happening as the men outside attempted to pull her clothes off. The clerk inside obviously thought it wasn't his problem as he went on doing what he was doing, which wasn't much- other than a crossword puzzle. Light had heard the man's name as he had yelled it when he had jumped off his bike and started hitting on the woman who he called 'little lady'. Light pulled the notebook out of his bag and wrote the man's name, '_This is what I was waiting for.', _hiding the Death Note behind a girly magazine.

Takuo Shibuimaru

_'Now we wait fourty seconds...',_ waiting for the results he slipped the notebook into his bag hoping the clerk wouldn't see but doubting he would do anything to Light. He noticed what he was holding and slipped it out for something manly- he grabbed a magazine about cars, which he thought was manly enough for now.

38

39.. The woman slipped their grasp just as they got the button on her pants undone- and ran across the street. Takuo Shibuimaru jumped onto his motorcycle and followed her across the cross walk.

40.. Out of nowhere came a semi- the rest of the bikers yelled for Takuo to look out but it was to late. Takuo was in the middle of the semi driver's lane, he looked up and his eyes opened wide as the massive truck hit him. He stood no chance against such a big piece of machinery, the bikers cried out in horror, Light felt sick to his stomach.

Light walked out of the store and dropped his letter into the mailbox before walking down an alley almost throwing up. '_I killed two men- it won't be over looked the police will catch me and when they do they'll either throw me in jail or give me the death sentence.. NO! This is what I've been waiting for! With this Death Note I will cleanse this world of its impurities. With this Death Note I will become the god of the new world..', _he stood up straight and threw his head back and laughed, '_I WILL BECOME JUSTICE!'_

* * *

When he got home he opened the door- halfway home it had stared raining and he was soaked, he slipped off his shoes and his jacket hanging the latter by the door for it to dry.

"Sorry I'm home late mom, something came up", he apologized to his mother when she appeared in front of him. She was holding out her hands when he remembered the results for the nationwide test, digging around in his school bag being careful not to let her see the Death Note, as he found the paper she wanted.

"Light, number one like always! Is there anything you want? You can have anything you ask for!", his mother stared cheerfully at the paper in front of her.

"No mom I'm fine.", he smiled smuggly as he walked up the stairs with his bag in hand. He opened his door and locked it behind him before setting the new notebook on his desk and his bag on the floor near his closset. '_I would like the truth.. but I really do have what I want now- I always wanted the world to be a better place and now it's really going to happen!'_, he thought as he opened the notebook to a new page before staring at it for a while. He decided to read over all the rules again even though he didn't really need to.

Half an hour latter when he had finished reading all of the rules he closed his curtains, slipped off his shirt and pants, turned off the light and locked his door, and climbed into bed in his boxers. '_It may be winter outside but this room gets really hot anymore- I should probably ask dad to fix the heater but I don't want it to be to much of a hassle.. Am I a hassle to them? Why would they adopt me? Why wouldn't they tell me? Why didn't my original parents want me? Did they die?',_ all the thinking was making his head go fuzzy as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Comments? Questions? If you have either you can leave a reply or message me :D BTW if you have an idea on what is going to happen don't tell a single soul or I will write your name down in a Death Note once I get one :D**

**Dorianimeyaoilover- I can't wait for L either! Writting about him is fun I made a fanfiction about him before- it got thrown away though because I tend to hate my fanfictions.. its strange that I actually like this one :o especially how its going to end :D I can't tell you if L knew because it might give the story away *evil laugh like Light's* I don't know why Lights don't tell him actually.. Maybe they had a boy before marrige but it was a miscarrage or something- if you want to go with they had a miscarrage its fine with me, it won't really affect it either way :D Nope not a kidnapping ;) Lights original parents either died or didn't want him we'll find out as the story goes on.. yeah I wish the chapters before were longer but most of the time I started at 8:00 and ended at 9:00 or 10:00 so I didn't really have a big time window.. (sounds like Light with his killings xD) The potato chip scene won't have to change :D I ran through it in my head and the only thing that changes is he isn't working on homework he is doing research about his past (he still has his textbook open though) OMG MATT XD LOL He is just to adorable for words 3 even though he only gets like 10 seconds in the anime :( which makes me utterly sad... **

**I think that is like the longes thing I have ever typed in a reply to something xD lolz**

**Boblol**


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't die I swear! So Sunday I plan on not uploading as its the day I normally practice driving.. Then the past two days I was catching up on my homework after missing two days of school which by the way is not fun :p but today was a snow day so I figured why not? So here is the next chapter! BTW I don't own death note but I like to use the dialect in my fanfictions because it seems to be easier to follow along to and add thoughts to. Plus it helps the people who haven't read or watched it in a while figure out what is going on :D But like sorry there is so much dialogue in this chapter I needed it for the thoughts running through Light's mind it shouldn't be like this in all the chapters :3**

* * *

5 Days Later...

* * *

Light sat down at his desk after school, he hadn't expected a letter back from Wammy's before a week or two but was still a little sad and anxious waiting for the letter to come. '_If it even does come.. After all isn't there a policy against that kind of thing?'_

He couldn't help being anxious he wanted to know the truth. He had a strong sense of justice and he saw this as injustice- keeping secrets from someone who just wanted the truth. He still hadn't hinted to or said anything to his parents that he knew anything. Sighing he did the only thing he felt like doing at that time, killing criminals- it was probably strange that only after five days of doing this it had become the only thing that could comfort him.

He pulled the notebook out of the top drawer in his desk- but his chair got stuck on the drawer after pulling it halfway out, which wasn't enough to get the book out. He sighed again wanting his safety blanket, and stood up moving his chair before pulling the drawer all the way out as far as it would go without falling out of his desk. He pulled out the Death Note and hugged it to his chest and smiling, after a minute of this the looked at it and started laughing, '_With this I will be the god of the new world!', _he thought for the umpteenth time in merely five days.

"Looks like you're enjoying it", Light jumped and turned to the voice that he didn't know- who happened to be in his room somehow. What he saw scared him enough to make him fall, a screaming heap on the floor, he was glad his room was soundproof. Staring up he saw a monster, a freak of nature hovering over him, he was shaking in fear. Light had never been so scared in his life- not even when he thought about being caught by the police the first night of owning the Death Note.

"Why are you so surprised? I am the owner of the Death Note, shinigami Ryuk. Seems you've realized that ain't no normal notebook.", the monster in front of Light calmly said as though he had said this so many times before. Light mas slightly more horrified as he thought, '_A shinigami!? But they can't exist.. but if a notebook can kill people surely a shinigami can.. I'm losing it I'm hallucinating.. I have to be.' _Light couldn't believe the crazy things that were happening to him anymore, first finding out that he was adopted, then finding a notebook that could kill people, now he was either hallucinating or he had a real shinigami in his room.

"A s-shinigami!?", Light cried out in horror he scooted back on the floor a little bit to get farther from the hideous thing in front of him. Light didn't know what to do- so he waited for the thing to explain to him. '_I'm insane- waiting for a hallucination to explain things to me.. I need to stand up it can't be real so it won't hurt me.. I think this yet I'm sweating all over the place..'_

"Shinigami eh?", he questioned out loud as he remembered the rules saying things about a shinigami. '_Maybe it can be real.. The notebook was real so maybe this beast can be real too..' _He almost laughed, he may have chuckled out loud without thinking. He looked the thing in front of him right in the face, "I'm not surprised, Ryuk.", he realized that he was lying through his teeth but the shinigami must have not noticed as he looked quite shocked himself. "No.. I've been waiting for you Ryuk.", he lied again but he was rather good at this as he often lied to his parents and teachers.

"Oh?!", Ryuk looked confused and shocked. '_What is this kid thinking? I know he is scared but if I scare him he may give up the notebook and then I'll be bored again..'_

"So even a shinigami has come. How nice.", Light walked the two feet to his desk and grabbed the notebook that he had dropped on the desk when Ryuk had appeared. '_Ok fine he must be real too, so I might as well ask him about the rules and stuff..'._ Light turned back to face Ryuk with the notebook in his hand. "I've already accepted the notebook as real.. But seeing things for myself gives me more confidence in my actions.", Light was pretty much talking to himself as he opened the notebook to the first two pages he had used. "Plus there are things I want to ask you.", raising the notebook to the shinigami's face.

"Whoa, this is amazing! I'm the one surprised! I've heard many stories of the Death Note falling into the human world, but.. You're the first one to do this much in five days. A normal person would be to freaked out to go this far..", Ryuk was examining the notebook looking at how many names Light had written. _'Humans are so strange.. But also interesting..', _Ryuk was a little frightened by this human he was unlike any of the others that had picked up notebooks that he had dropped.

"I'm prepared, Ryuk.. I used the shinigami notebook.. And now a shinigami has come.. What happens to me..? Is my soul taken?", Light asked almost shaking with fear with a half crazed look in his eyes. '_If I die.. the notebook's rules claim that I can't go to heaven or hell which means.. there will be nothing..'_

Ryuk laughed, "Whats that? Wild human imagination? I won't do anything to you. Once the Death Note lands in the human world, it belongs in that world. It's now yours.", Ryuk pointed a finger at Light, almost laughing at the shocked expression on the boy's face but refraining. '_Humans..'_ Ryuk inwardly sighed.

"M-mine?", Light realized just how much he was sweating after thinking that he was going to die, '_More like fade into nothingness.. What will happen if my family goes to heaven and I don't? What will heaven and hell be like? I always wondered that but now I'll never get to know..', _Light was frowning before he heard the shinigami speak again.

If you don't want it then give it to someone else.", Light looked at the shinigami who was standing by his sliding patio door. Ryuk opened the door and stepped onto the edge of the patio. "Though if that happens I will have to remove your memories concerning the Death Note. And..", Ryuk jumped from the ledge he was standing on his massive wings sprouting from his back as he flew over to a street light across from Light's room. Light almost yelled something the the shinigami before he began speaking again. "Because you are the one who used my Death Note, only you can see me. Of course, only you can hear me also.", Ryuk called out to him from his perch, as people passed underneath him unaware of the presence of a god of death above them. "The Death Note.. is the bond that ties human Light and shinigami Ryuk together."

Light had moved onto his patio while Ryuk had spoken to him and in the November air he shivered as sweat dripped off his forehead. "Bond..?", he questioned quietly aware that while no one else could see or hear the god of death they could see and hear Light. '_What does he mean by bond?'_ Light stepped back inside into his warm room from the nippy air outside that he would normally enjoy but this night he couldn't enjoy it- to much was happening to him. Ryuk flew back to the patio and his wings collapsed back into their hiding place, he stepped back into the seventeen year old's room.

Light had a question he already knew part of the answer to after reading the rules, "So there is really no price for using the Death Note?" Sweat rolling off his forehead still.

Ryuk stood there in silence for a minute before answering Light. "Well you could say.. the stress and fear that's only experienced by the human using the notebook..", he looked out the window before continuing ignoring the scared expression that Light had on his face. "And.. When you die.. I'll be writing your name in my notebook but.. Don't think that a human who uses the notebook gets to go to heaven or hell. That's it."

Light fell silent- Ryuk confirmed Light's fear, but Light should have know since it had been written in the rules and he had read them several times. He didn't know what terrified him more the fact that Ryuk could kill him whenever he wanted or the fact he would be forever in nothingness after he died. Like being buried alive. Only forever, no heaven or hell after he suffocated. He started to chuckle nervously on the brink of tears, but he would never let them fall.

Ryuk leaned in closer, "Something to look forward to when you die." he started laughing.

Suddenly another thought crossed Lights mind one he couldn't help asking. "Then... One more thing." Ryuk jumped as the nearly silent boy who had just been chuckling nervously pointed a finger at him. "Why did you choose me?", Light had a million other things he wanted to ask but he figured he had time to ask later. '_Does he want to ruin my life or something? But.. The Death Note is helping me create a better world.. and I don't need his help ruining my life- what could be worse after living with someone for fourteen years that you are adopted?'_

Ryuk laughed, '_Humans.. Interesting.. But also stupid at times, yet this boy seems smarter than any other that have picked up my notebook and I've only known him in person for less than an hour and I haven't been watching him the whole five days- only occasionally from the shinigami realm..' _Ryuk looked at the narcissistic boy for a few seconds after he finished thinking before replying to the young man chuckling slightly so at the question. "Don't be conceited. I only dropped the notebook. You think you were chosen?", Light looked at Ryuk surprised this wasn't the case. "It just so happened to fall there... and you just happened to find it.", Light was turning slightly pink now but the shinigami ignored it and continued speaking. "That's why I put the explanation in the most popular language, English.", Ryuk was amazed that Light thought that he was chosen on purpose because he was smart or something, it was kind of pitiful in Ryuk's mind.

Light shook his head before screaming at Ryuk thankful again that his wall were soundproof and that he had subconsciously closed the patio door. "THEN WHY DID YOU DROP IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!", he realized that he was screaming and regained his composure before continuing. Ryuk had stepped back a few steps with a shocked expression on his face, '_This kid has guts, he is defiantly unlike the rest.. its almost as if he isn't scared of me.'_

"Including an explanation like that, it can't be an accident.", Light had a look of fury on his face. '_It's not like I don't have enough to do already, I have the small window of time to kill and I still have to study to be a police officer.. that and I have to find out about my past.'__  
_

"Why..?", Ryuk was more interested in Light the human than ever, he defiantly wouldn't be bored for a while. He smiled at that thought. "Because I was bored.", Light was not expecting this he stared at the god of death before he continued. "This may sound strange coming from a shinigami, but.. I just didn't feel alive." He pointed as he spoke and Light thought that must be one of his habits as he kept doing it while he spoke. "Being a shinigami these days is so boring. We're either sleeping or gambling. You write a few human's names in the Death Note and they laugh at you for working so hard." Ryuk stopped pointing to Lights relief- his fingers had long talons on the tip and they scared Light. "Killing guys in the human world isn't fun from the shinigami realm isn't fun at all. Plus writing shinigami names in the notebook doesn't do anything. I figured it would be more fun to be down here.", Ryuk had turned away from Light while he was talking to look out the window at the city in the short distance, but he turned around to look Light in the face.

After a few minutes of silence Ryuk grabbed the notebook off the desk and looked through it again. "You sure have written down a lotta names though."

"Me too..", Light said as Ryuk looked up confused at what Light was talking about. "I've been bored too, so..", Light turned away from the god of death's stare, to the window where he realized how dark it was getting, he then turned back around as he spoke again. "Obviously, I didn't believe it at first. But that notebook has a power that makes you want to try it." Ryuk thought to himself, '_The things he just said sound so intelligent... he has to be the smartest human that has picked up my notebook'. _Light continued to stare at Ryuk, he is thinking about the first time he used the notebook how he thought it was fake, how he was wrong. How he had taken it so seriously for some unknown reason, how he had been shocked when his first victim died, how the mysterious notebook in the past five days had become his comfort object. How when the second victim died he almost had a mental breakdown and had almost turned himself in. How he realized that he could cleanse this rotten world, how he would be a savior to those who had done no wrong. How he had thought he should quit but realized he was the only one who could save this rotting world.

"I see.", Ryuk commented. Light had sat down as the memories of the past days had washed over him. '_Maybe having Ryuk will help me through this, after all he is the only one I can talk about this to.', _Light stared at the floor as he answered Ryuk. "I've had trouble sleeping at night, and I've loss eight pounds in the past five days. Even so, to clean the Earth.. I continued to write the names of criminals.. this era is very useful. TV that runs the news of the world twenty-four hours a day. The internet where you can learn anything." Light leaned back in his chair, comfortable but at the same time uncomfortable because Ryuk had picked up his Death Note again examining it.

"But besides the dump truck you didn't write any causes of death. Because it's a pain?", Ryuk asked Light while still examining the book which Light wished he would put back on his desk. '_This kid is smart but seems kind of lazy..'_

"If you don't write a cause of death, then it's always a heart attack.", Light pointed out- while literally pointing. '_Does Ryuk not know that? Surely not..' _Light was getting a little tired, "That is the best thing about the Death Note, Ryuk.", Light began getting up. He continued talking to Ryuk as he went and laid on his bed- the moment his head hit his bed he fell asleep.

* * *

**Again sorry for all the dialogue.. Pretty much everything said is from the manga so don't sue me lol I might write another chapter tonight after dinner or something I don't know though**

**Did you enjoy it? Have questions? Review or Pm for an answer!**

**Ok so there are a lot of people who pair LightxRyuk.. There is a rule in the death note for that legit **

**"There are male and female Shinigami, but it is neither permitted nor possible for them to have sexual relations with humans. They also cannot have sex with each other." Volume 13 How to Read pg.157 **

**Dorianimeyaoilover- Lol me too, That is good I'm glad you will :) and yeah I should keep updating but if I don't then someone figured out my real name and killed me with a Death Note :o Lol yeah I've gotten to volume 6 so far because I ordered them from the library but they are taking forever to get here- I've had 1-5 and 7,11,12 and 13 came so I only need a few more and I can finally read the ones I have xD**

**Dorianimeyaoilover- Lol I think Ryuk is adorable in a I'll-be-in-your-nightmares-for-the-rest-of-your-life way :3 Kind of but I don't like reading ahead in a series unless I absolutely have to- my library never seems to have book one in a manga so if I don't know if I'll like it I'll get the first book they have and read it (like the Queen's Knight they only had book two so I got it and read it (I was completely and utterly lost though xD))**

**Boblol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I swear I didn't die xD I didn't upload last Saturday because I was visiting someone and Sunday I was to tired/had homework anyways then a few things happened and I didn't have time to upload...**

**So am I alone when I say I think Light is asexual? He never shows feelings for anyone that he dates (maybe he fell in love and the girl loved him and died or something... I feel a new fanfiction!) and he only seems to show feelings for his family so it makes me wonder.. **

**I have to read last week's chapter so I know where I am! I stopped planning ahead (BTW only one character changes a bit to fit my story line now when I say that I don't mean they are out of character I mean that something else changes; which you'll find out when we get there)**

* * *

Light woke up the next morning still wearing the clothes he fell asleep in, he groaned and got out of bed clutching his head as he did so. '_Why am I in my clothes still?.. Oh that's right last night Ryuk came and I fell asleep while talking to him..', _Light glanced around his room to find the shinigami at the end of his bed creepily staring over the edge of the bed railing. Light jumped, "Now I have to see your face first thing in the morning every morning? *Great*", he mumbled the last part slightly afraid of what Ryuk would do to him.

"Yep- aren't you so glad?", Ryuk smiled at Light, which was much to Light's displeasure as the shinigami had razor sharp teeth. Ryuk stood and walked over to Light's desk and grabbed another apple from the basket. "Apples.. mmm", Ryuk said as he stuffed his face with apples, "Apples in the human world are defiantly worth the trip."

'_Looks like I'm stuck with this annoying thing for a while.. I better start getting ready for school..'_, Light stood up and unbuckled his belt before stretching. '_I would really rather not change in front of Ryuk but I don't want him to think I fear him- no. That's the last thing I want.'_ He glanced at the clock on his desk, '_Thirty minutes till I have to leave..' _He hurriedly found a pair of pants, socks, and boxers before pulling off his shirt and grabbing a new one from his drawer, he was left standing in his boxers and holding a pile of clean clothes. He opened his bedroom door and walked across the cold floor to the bathroom for his shower, after shutting and locking the door he turned the water to warm and slipped off his boxers putting them into the hamper in the corner of the bathroom. When he turned to look in the mirror before stepping into the shower he got a shock, "RYUK?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM?" He was glad that Sayu always left early for school so that she could be with her friends, and that both his parents were at work- his dad at the Japanese Police, and his mom a teacher at one of the younger schools.

"Well.. I didn't know where you were going so I umm.. followed you- I swear Light I didn't know you would be naked!", Ryuk's eyes were wide open as he shook his hands back and forth. Light sighed, "Whatever.. just don't follow me in here again!", he was thoroughly creeped out now- he could handle the creepy staring but not the following him into a bathroom, that was unacceptable.

'_This shinigami has only been here for less than a day and I already wish he would leave- I'll have to put up with him for the rest of my life.. what a bother.. just like how I'll probably have to wonder about my past for the rest of my life...',_ Light was shook back to reality by Ryuk.

"Were you even listening to me Light? I hate repeating myself.. I said you better get in the shower you've been standing there staring into space for like five minutes..", Ryuk said keeping his eyes locked with Light's to avoid awkwardness between them. '_This kid is going to be a pain.. But I can't judge yet I've been here for less than a day and I'm already thinking about how he is going to be a pain..' _

Light stepped into the shower after the awkward eye contact with Ryuk, '_He was probably trying to avoid awkwardness but he utterly failed at that, shesh it would have been better if he would have looked at the floor or something..' _

After his shower Light dried himself off with his towel and threw his clothes on, just about running out the door after realizing he would have to speed walk to get there on time- if not run halfway. But he got to school early much to his dismay after running the last three blocks, it was only five minutes early instead of his normal walking into class and sitting down as the bell rang. He absolutely hated being early to anything- especially school where he had to put up with the girls flocking around him and beginning conversations he couldn't care less about. This morning was surprisingly calm for him getting there early only five girls surrounding him instead of the normal twelve to fifteen. The short girl from the day before was there watching him but she didn't offer any conversation like the others did- he decided he didn't mind her unlike the other girls she was semi-smart and she wasn't annoying. The girl noticed he was staring back at her and blushed quickly adverting her eyes, he knew she had low self-esteem and that the other girls picked on her but that wasn't his problem.

Luckily the bell rang right after that so he was saved from the annoying girls and the shy girl was saved from any embarrassment. As the girls ran for their seats the teacher walked in and began the lesson, Light could hear Ryuk mumbling something about apples but tuned everyone out as he stared out the window. He got a sudden sense of deja vu but shook it off wishing the shinigami would shut up.

When the school day was over as he began walking home he got a sudden instinct that today his package would come in the mail but frowned and doubted that that was true. After all six days couldn't be enough unless they shipped it express- which he doubted even more than his instinct in the first place because after all what orphanage has enough money to send things in the express mailing? Ryuk was hovering behind him telling him to stop ignoring him and Light began to have troubles thinking, "Would you shut up? Unlike you people can hear me...", he mumbled- with a string of curses following it as he nearly walked into a sign after tuning out the world- loud enough for Ryuk to hear him but no one else.

Ryuk mumbled a reply consisting of curses too, as he told Light he was no fun. But Light didn't need to be fun- Light needed to kill criminals and clean the world, and look for his past. So Light didn't care that the shinigami didn't think he was fun. '_Who needs damn fun anyways?'_, Light thought in the back of his mind- using of course one of his favorite curse words.

* * *

**So.. The bath scene.. :D Reviews are welcome- So are Pms! Questions will be answered :D (unless they involve the ending of the story)**

**I envision his mom being a teacher :D The series never says what she does but she seems like a hard worker so I wanted to give her a job- plus she would probably have to get a job once her husband dies and I figured she probably worked while the kids were at school... **

**Also sorry for putting my character back in it xD I swear he never goes out with her or anything and she will probably not be in another chapter :3**

**-I replied to your review on the last chapter :D it's under the previous reply- since you reviewed in less than an hour after I posted :3**

**Boblol**


	7. Chapter 7

**So.. that last chapter xD well anyways I guess I'll get this chapter done with ;3 Sorry my chapters have been irregular my brother fell and broke his leg so my mom has been at his house taking care of him lately and life has been crazy :p**

**Tonight I'm going to finish volume 9 of the Death Note Shonenjump Advanced series :D so close to being done 3 more then the BB case! Ugh xD I have to many things I want to read and watch...**

**I'm making another series- Don't worry I'm not quitting! I just keep thinking of one shots in my math class so I'm going to put all of them in one 'story' :D I can't promise when it will be up though because I'm having troubles thinking lately xD stupid writers block **

* * *

Walking to school that day was just like any other day- Light glared at the crimes being committed around him, but he no longer felt helpless. Ryuk followed closely behind Light pestering him, even though he now knew that Light could not reply. When Light got to the school gates he suddenly got worried again that some one would be able to see Ryuk even though the night before Ryuk told him that he was the only one who could see the shinigami. But just as the shinigami said no one could see him, and several of Light's 'friends' came up and walked with Light completely oblivious to the fact that a god of death was hovering over their heads. It was like that all day long- Ryuk groaning every hour of the school day about how boring it was until the last class of the day's bell rang.

"Finally today is over", Light moaned loud enough for Ryuk to hear, while standing from his desk and grabbing his things eager to leave school for the week as the week was now over.

"Light how do you do this everyday? Oh right you can't talk to me...", Ryuk followed Light out of the front doors eager to get home to eat some apples.

Light walked past the friends he had talked to earlier that day, who ran over to him asking what he was doing that weekend. "Sorry guys- I'm busy this weekend, maybe we can hang out some other time", Light lied slyly like he always did- he didn't really enjoy being around people anyways. His friends groaned in protest while he said bye and walked out the gates of the school.

"You don't have anything to do after school today Light- aren't you just going to go home and write names in the Death Note?", Ryuk asked flying upside down staring at the bright sky above him, but Light ignored him. '_Light is interesting yet boring.. when will the exciting stuff begin happening?'_, Ryuk tuned out the world before he realized that Light was talking to him.

"Ryuk.. RYUK!", Light opened the front door not worried if anyone was home since his school was closer to home than Sayu's school was and both parents were at work, but Light yelled it into the doorway just to make sure if anyone in the street heard him they would think that he was yelling for a family member. "We're home Ryuk..", he said as he closed the door and re-locked it sliding his keys into his pocket and climbing the stairs to his room after grabbing a bag of his favorite kind of potato chips, he knew there was one bag left but he was the only one who liked that flavor so he wasn't worried about his family eating the bag.

Sachiko normally left for school in the morning when Light and Sayu left, and walked with Sayu since she worked at Sayu's school. Soichiro normally left before Light came out of his room in the morning, he had always been devoted to the police force and wanted to get an early start in the day so he could help out more. Sachiko normally came home an hour or two after Light and Sayu and immediately started on dinner for the night always putting her family first. Soichiro normally got home half an hour before dinner, but there were times when he got lost in his work and came home right before dinner or missed dinner completely that night. Sayu normally got home a little bit after Light since her school was farther away than his, but some days she came home with their mother since she had tutoring after school on certain days.

Light knew he would be home alone for an hour today, as his mother had a meeting with the rest of the teachers, and his sister had tutoring. So Light took advantage of this time- he realized he forgot to check the mailbox on the way inside and went out to check to see what could be inside.

* * *

**Mwhaaha cliff hangers! Sorry guys its getting late and I have a cold so I'm going to bed :3**

**I promise better writing next time :D **

**Reviews and Pms are welcome 3 I promise I don't bite**

**Boblol**

**Yaoi- Yeah, I mostly read online though just because the next chapters are there most of the time and I don't have to wait for the library to order it from another library nearby :D One time I stayed up until 4am reading fan fictions :o they are just so fun to read!**


End file.
